Dimensions in MCUE
Overworld original world with all the stuff. however, MCUE's overworld is different than original minecraft. Nether The Nether in MCUE is much different than the original minecraft. There are 7 new nether biomes, many new mobs and a new boss fight. End The End in MCUE is much different than the original minecraft. There are 5 new end biomes, many new mobs and a new boss fight. Mirekequ A strange dimension where the day time is very peaceful and happy, but in the night time, its the opposite and all the monsters are out to get you. Abovelands The Abovelands is a dimension that supposedly is a kingdom cloudland that is high up in the sky Ice Age dimention acsessed by time portal. Mammoths, sabre toothed cats, frost ravengers, and cavemen roam the tundra landscape. small ice dragons live on extreme hills. large wolves and brown bears roam the taiga forests. Dinosaur Times Dimension also accessed using time portal. Large animals spawn here, including dinosaurs, megalodons, and the skeleton dragon boss,found in tar pits. Slime Caverns sticky cavern-like area. only slimes spawn here. Aridrost sea dimension accessed by prismare portal.,sharks, giant crabs,clams, and multi colored guardians thrive in the reefs. small krakens,sea serpents, and 3 species of whales swim freely in the open ocean. Anglerfish, giant glowing blue-green jellyfish, and the "giant cave kraken boss" haunt the depths. Uqekerim Basicly the overworld without any enimes at and the new mobs squirrels,geckos,crabs,small birds,and moon jellyfish.Nothing will attack you, and you cant deal damage, even falling wont hurt. Sandsall Oasis desert oasis with palm trees, flowering cacti, and hot springs spawn here. lizards, toads, rattlesnakes, ground squirrels, and sand worms, spawn here. The Future horrific landscape based off your worlds builds. giant swampy landscaping with huge amounts of vegetation. chances are you will find your builds covered in vines and trees grown on them. all light sources will be missing or broken. it will look abandoned. water you made will be missing, if not, one block deep, oceans will be covered in lily pads. all water is dark green, the sky and constant fog are light green. only river otters, rabbits, and black featured chickens spawn in the future. Abyssal Underworld Also called Void of Armageddon, this dark place has upside down trees with black leaves, acidic black water,and no forms of vegetation other than black grass. only three mobs live in this place, a faceless zombie-like monster called a"crawler", a four block tall white figure called "the wanderer" that will automatically die if it gets in the sun, and black-gray colored slimes. The Dream Dimension Cloudy ,hill covered landscapes accessed 1 out of 10 times you sleep in a bed. instantly sets game mode to creative until you leave. cloud-like mobs called floatlings live in small villages here, cat-spiders live in forests, and seals live in the sea. The Nightmare Dimension Foggy, mountain covered landscapes accessed 1 out of 20 times you sleep in a bed. instantly sets game mode to hardcore until you leave. if you die in this dimension you wake up. Phantoms, shadowy mobs called "sleep demons" and hooded figures called "reapers" live here. The Illusion Dimension A dimension that makes no sense. Home of the Insomnioshock boss,purple frogs that never ever are below 10 blocks high,spiders that look like spider-men,constantly spinning upside down multi colored villagers and flopping fish that cant die except in water. your friends might believe you when you say the tree grew legs and ran away here. you instantly get jump boost 500% from every block, as well as slow falling, speed 300%, and nausea from the air.